Das ist gut
by manuramone
Summary: Monk wird klar, daß er sich in Sharona verliebt hat. Also Action!


Das ist gut...

Okay, das ist nur zum Spaß. Ich möchte daran nichts verdienen und ich will niemand auf den Schlips treten.

Ich bin keine Freundin der großen Worte. Immer kurz und präzise ist meine Devise.

Hier gibt es Sex, aber nix perverses.

NC-17

Manchmal sieht er sie einfach so an. Aber nur solange Sie es nicht bemerkt.

Seit mehr als fünf Jahren hat er eine Frau nicht mehr so angesehen. Dass er es überhaupt noch fertig bringen würde, eine Frau so anzusehen... Das Sprichwort „ Zeit heilt alle Wunden" scheint doch irgendwie zu stimmen.

‚Oh Trudy, bitte sei nicht so streng mit mir...ich liebe dich... werde dich immer lieben...'

Adrian kann mal wieder nicht einschlafen. Liegt auf ‚seiner Seite' im Bett, mit offenen Augen, wie so oft in den letzten Nächten. Wenn der Schlaf dann doch kommt, kommen auch immer die gleichen Träume. Ungewohnte, verwirrende Träume. Er träumt von Trudy... das macht er schon mehr als fünf Jahre... aber jetzt ist es nicht nur Trudy... da ist auch ... Sharona...

Natürlich hat er schon mal von Sharona geträumt. Aber nicht in der Art und Weise. Die Träume mit Trudy handeln mehr oder weniger von ihrem bisherigen Leben als Mann und Frau. Mit allem, was dazu gehört. Aber immer öfter nimmt in seinen Träumen die Stelle von Trudy Sharona ein. Mit allem, was dazu gehört... Und er fühlt sich schuldig. Schuldig, diese Träume zu träumen.

Auch diese Nacht sieht er Trudy wieder.

‚_Trudy... geliebte Trudy'_

‚_Adrian...Ich kann es fühlen... du denkst oft an Sharona…'_

'_Nein, Nein, ich denke an Dich.'_

‚_Adrian, du sagst mir nicht die Wahrheit. Du hast mich nie belogen. Warum jetzt?'_

‚_Ich schäme mich. Ich will diese Träume nicht haben, Ich will nur von dir träumen. Ich liebe dich.'_

‚_Höre mit bitte jetzt genau zu, Adrian, wenn Du mich liebst, bitte respektiere meinen Wunsch. Ich möchte, dass Du auf Deine Gefühle hörst. Ich kann nicht meine Ruhe finden, wenn du weiter um mich trauerst. Bitte lass mich los. Es wird mir hier gut gehen. Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Bitte sei wieder glücklich. Versuche es wenigstens. Es ist Sharona, die dich glücklich machen kann. Ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich werde jetzt gehen, wenn du mich gehen lässt. Sei nicht traurig. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt... mit Sharona.'_

‚_Du hast recht, wie immer. Leb wohl, Trudy... meine Liebste.'_

Mit diesem Gedanken sank Adrian in einen so tiefen Schlaf, wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete er wie immer, dass Sharona vorbeikommt. Seit fünf Jahren kommt sie jeden Tag zu ihm. Zuerst als seine private Krankenschwester, dann als seine Assistentin, später als seine Freundin, und jetzt...?

Sharona hatte einen Schlüssel, also kam sie so wie jetzt, jederzeit in seine Wohnung.

„Hallo Adrian, gut geschlafen?"

„H-Hallo Sharona, ja, wirklich sehr gut."

Adrian starrte Sharona abwesend an. Das merkte sie natürlich sofort und winkte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

„Erde an Monk, hören Sie mich?"

„Oh, tut mir leid, ich war im Gedanken."

„Was gibt es heute zu tun?"

„Der Captain hat vorhin angerufen, wir sollen gleich zum Revier kommen."

Sharona hat noch die Post in der Hand, die sie mit nach oben gebracht hatte, und gab sie ihm jetzt. Dabei sah sie den obersten Brief etwas genauer. Absender war das Polizeipräsidium.

„Hey, da ist Post von der Polizei? Ich dachte, der Captain erteilt Dir die Fälle immer persönlich?"

„Du bist sehr neugierig, Sharona. Da es sich um ein anderes Briefformat handelt, würde ich sagen, dass es die Einladung zum jährlich Polizeiball ist."

„Willst Du ihn nicht aufmachen?"

„Nein, in den letzten Jahren bin ich dort nie hingegangen."

Adrian machte eine Pause und sprach dann leise weiter.

„Das letzte Mal war mit Trudy. Es hat ihr soviel Spaß gemacht..."

„Tut mir leid, Adrian, entschuldige meine Neugier."

Da war es wieder. Dieses unsichere, unnatürliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Oh, er hasste es unsicher zu sein. Aber warum war er denn jetzt so unsicher? Da stand Sharona! Ja, genau die Sharona, an die er in letzter Zeit soviel denken musste. Da kam ihm der Gedanke.

‚Reiß dich zusammen, Adrian, sie wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen! Obwohl…? Sharona wäre auch dazu fähig. Aber besser von Sharona einen Schlag in den Nacken bekommen, als von jemand anderen.'

„S-Sharona...v-vielleicht k-könnten wir z-zusammen dort hingehen. Ich glaube, D-Dir macht so was Spaß, habe ich recht?"

Das war eine Überraschung! Wer konnte damit rechnen. Er machte wirklich Fortschritte. Jetzt wartete er darauf, dass sie sich totlachte. Aber da kam kein Lachen. Sondern nur ein Lächeln.

„Wir sollen dort zusammen hingehen? Bist Du Dir sicher?"

„So sicher, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Es ist in zwei Wochen Samstag. Und, gehen wir, oder nicht?"

„Das werde ich mir bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen. So viele interessante Officer, wie da rum laufen. Da ist bestimmt was für mich dabei."

‚Oh Gott, sie denkt schon wieder nur an Männerfang. Dabei bin ich doch da. Sie braucht doch gar nicht mehr zu suchen. Was war das jetzt? Eifersucht? Mann, Mann, Mann, bin ich dumm. Sie weiß doch gar nicht, was ich für sie empfinde. Oh, Adrian, das wird nicht leicht...'

„Ok, lass uns fahren, der Captain wartet auf uns."

Auch während der Fahrt, sieht er sie wieder an. Sie bemerkt es meistens nicht, weil sie sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren muss. Es sind nicht die Blicke eines Freundes oder Patienten. Nein, es sind die Blicke eines „interessierten" Mannes. Seine Augen wandern über ihre wunderschönen Haare, ihr Gesicht ( sie ist schön...). Sie wandern weiter runter und fixieren sich auf ihren Busen. _‚Nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein, und schön geformt. Sie würden genau in meine Hände passen.'_

In dem Moment sieht auch sie zum ihm rüber.

„Was?"

Das war's. Ertappt! Adrian versuchte hart, sich zu wehren, aber es half nichts. Er wurde knallrot.

„Oh, n-nichts, nichts. Ich habe nur über etwas n-nachgedacht."

Gott sei dank, waren sie endlich am Polizeirevier. Das ersparte ihm weitere Erklärungen, die er gar nicht geben wollte und konnte.

‚_Er hat mich schon etwas komisch angesehen. Er denkt, ich merke das nicht. In letzter Zeit sind die Blicke „anderes" geworden. Ich sehe es an seinen Augen. Sie ändern sich. Aber in welcher Richtung? Abwarten...'_

Im Büro des Captains hörten sie Adrian und Sharona ihren nächsten Fall an. Schien kompliziert, wie immer, aber nicht für Adrian. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt schon einen Verdacht. Nachdem der Captain und Disher ihnen alle Einzelheiten erklärt hatten, wollten sie auch schon los, um den ersten Zeugen zu sprechen.

„Ach, Monk, haben Sie die Einladung für den Polizeiball bekommen? Karen würde sich sehr freuen, Sie mal wieder dort begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Ja, Captain, wir kommen. Ich würde auch gerne Karen wiedersehen."

„Wie? Wir? Wer ist Wir?"

„Sharona und ich, natürlich."

„Natürlich, was auch sonst."

Der Fall war relativ schnell und einfach zu lösen. Der Polizeiball kam immer näher. Und Adrians Träume wurden immer intensiver. Fast jede Nacht träumte er jetzt von Sharona. Und diese Träume wurden immer eindeutiger. Manchmal wachte er morgens sogar „steif" auf. Und am Samstag morgen hatte er seinen ersten „feuchten Traum" seit über 30 Jahren.

‚_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wie alt bin ich eigentlich? 15?'_

Adrian war noch damit beschäftigt die „Zeugen" der letzten Nacht zu beseitigen, als Sharona zur Tür hereinkam.

„Adrian, wo bist Du?"

Jetzt aber schnell!

„Hier, im Schlafzimmer!"

Hoffentlich kam sie jetzt nicht rein. Aber nein, das tat sie nie unaufgefordert. Sharona war zwar nicht die „feine Dame", aber sie hatte Anstand.

„Okay, ich setze mich. Auf deine Couch.!"

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit sonst ärgern konnte. Adrian hatte es nicht gerne, wenn irgendjemand etwas in seiner Wohnung benutzte, wenn er es nicht ausdrücklich zuließ. Aber schließlich war Adrians Wohnung schon wie ihr zweites Zuhause.

Ein paar Minuten später stand auch Adrian im Wohnzimmer und begrüßte Sharona. Allerdings wunderte er sich schon, warum sie eigentlich hier war. Sie waren doch erst für heute Abend verabredet.

„Sharona, ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Du bist wirklich ein wenig früh, oder?"

„Ach so, das meinst Du. Da ich Dich heute Abend nicht blamieren will, dachte ich, ich komme noch persönlich vorbei. Damit Du Dir aussuchen kannst, was ich anziehen soll. Ich hatte eine Diskussion mit Gail darüber, aber wir konnten uns nicht einigen. Und da Du schon mal auf diesem Polizeiball warst, weißt Du ja, was da so getragen wird. Also habe ich meine beiden Favoriten mitgebracht, und Du sollst entscheiden. Hier einmal das kleine Rote oder das kleine Schwarze."

Beides sah natürlich sehr nach „Sharona" aus. Kurz und knapp. War eigentlich egal, welches von Beiden sie anziehen würde. Es würde auf jeden Fall ein Hingucker werden.

„Ich glaube, mir gefällt das Schwarze besser. (grummel, grummel) Es ist (grummel, grummel) weniger (grummel, grummel) auffällig."

Das hatte Sharona, auch wenn es gegrummelt war, doch verstanden, und zog ihr (wir gucken jetzt angepisst)- Gesicht auf.

„Ich habe das schon verstanden, Adrian. Aber ich bin ich, und wenn Du Dich so mit mir schämst, können wir das Ganze auch sein lassen."

‚Schämen, wieso schämen. Sie wird damit alle Blicke auf sich ziehen. Und davor habe ich Angst...'

„Nein, Sharona, Du verstehst das falsch. Das Kleid ist sehr schön, und ich würde Dich gerne darin sehen. Es ist nur.."

„Was!"

Adrian senkte den Kopf und wurde ganz leise.

„Die anderen Männer können Dich auch darin sehen."

Dieser Satz überraschte Sharona, und sie konnte und wollte darauf nichts erwidern. Irgendetwas Merkwürdiges ging hier vor. Was? Das würde sie noch herausfinden. Aber nicht jetzt, Benji wartete zuhause, und sie musste sich auch so langsam vorbereiten. Schließlich waren es nur noch 6 Stunden, bis der Ball anfing.

„Okay Adrian, ich werde Dich um 19 Uhr abholen, pünktlich."

„Ich sehe auf die Uhr."

So langsam ging es auf 19 Uhr zu und Adrian war damit beschäftigt seine Fliege zu binden. Mit wenig Erfolg. Trudy hatte es immer getan. Genau wie Krawatten binden. Deshalb trug er nie mehr eine. Aber im Smoking konnte er ja nicht ohne Fliege gehen.. 19 Uhr und 5 Minuten (wie immer etwas später) kam dann auch endlich Sharona.

„Adrian?"

„Sharona, ich brauche Deine Hilfe! Ich bin im Schlafzimmer."

Dort stand Adrian völlig aufgelöst vor dem Spiegel mit der Fliege in der Hand. Er schien den Tränen nahe. Sharona ging auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und fragte

„Adrian, was ist mit Dir? Hast Du doch noch Zweifel bekommen, dort hinzugehen.?"

„Nein, ich kann nur meine Fliege nicht binden. Trudy hatte es immer für mich getan."

Sharona tat das, was sie in solchen Situationen immer tat. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Na wenn es weiter nichts ist. Vielleicht darf ich das übernehmen?"

Keine Antwort. Er mochte es nicht, dass jemand an ihm rumfummelt. Aber ohne Fliege konnte er auch nicht gehen.

„Okay, mach Du es."

So nah, hatte er Sharona noch nie an sich ran gelassen. Er mochte ihr Parfüm. Jetzt konnte er auch endlich einen Blick auf ihre Kleidung legen. In dem dicken, langen Mantel konnte man eigentlich nicht viel vom Kleid sehen, nur dass es tief ausgeschnitten war. Tiefer, wie sonst Sharonas Kleidung.

„So fertig."

Ein Blick in seine Augen verriet ihr natürlich sofort, wo er hingeschaut hatte.

‚_Hat er mir in den Ausschnitt gesehen, oder hat er mir in den Ausschnitt gesehen?'_

„Dann können wir jetzt endlich fahren. Gail wird uns hinbringen und auch später abholen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ich auf der Party den ein oder anderen Drink zu mir nehmen werde. Und wenn ich Alkohol getrunken habe, fahre ich nicht mehr."

„Ja, das ist Okay, Gail ist gut."

Im Auto warten schon Gail und Benji, der bei ihr schläft. Adrian mag Benji, deshalb macht es ihm nichts aus, dass er hinten neben ihm sitzen muss. Außerdem hat er so die Möglichkeit wieder Sharona zu beobachten.

‚Sie ist schön... ja, das ist sie. Intelligenz besitzt sie auch, ohne Zweifel. Und sie hat mich im Griff. Ohne Sharona, wäre ich sicherlich schon in der Klapsmühle. Außenstehende würden denken, dass sie ziemlich rüde mit mir umgeht. Aber das stimmt so nicht. Sie versteht mich. Ich brauche eine starke Frau, die mich durch das tägliche Leben leitet. Mich aus meiner Lethargie reißt... Ihre Haut ist verführerisch blass, ob sie wohl noch blasser unter ihrem Kleid ist?'

Benji redet schon die ganze Zeit mit Adrian, bis er bemerkt, dass der gar nicht zuhört. Und clever, wie Benji ist, sieht er auch sofort, dass Adrian seine Mom wie in Hypnose anstarrt.

„Hey, Mr. Monk, weiß Mom, dass sie sie so ansehen?"

„Wie, wie ansehen?"

„Na so, wie Männer eben gucken, wenn sie eine Frau mögen."

„Woher weißt du denn, wie Männer dann gucken?"

„Ich bin schon dreizehn, und ich sehe mir Mädchen auch schon genauer an."

Ja, er mag Benji wirklich. Mit ihm konnte man schon richtige Gespräche halten. Fast wie mit einem Erwachsenen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es weiß. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich weiß, wie ich sie ansehe."

„Heh?"

„Schon gut, Benji, ich weiß schon selber nicht mehr was ich da sage."

„Vielleicht sollten sie das Mom überlassen, im Reden ist sie unübertroffen."

„Das ist wahr."

Irgendwann kamen sie dann auch an der Turnhalle der Polizeischule an. Da waren bestimmt 100 Leute. Adrian klammerte sich an Sharonas Arm. Sharona berühren war gut.

„Adrian, keine Panik. Ich bin da."

„Ja, das ist gut."

Mit Sharona fühlte er sich sicher. Sie begrüßten einige Leute und gaben ihre Mäntel ab. Als er sich zu ihr drehte, und sie in dem Kleid sah, war er sprachlos. Sie war praktisch nackt! Aber das waren fast alle Frauen hier. Hoffentlich drehte er nicht durch.

Sharona sah sofort, dass Adrian anfing zu Hyperventilieren.

„Adrian, tief einatmen, ruhig wieder ausatmen... und noch mal... einatmen... ausatmen. Besser?"

„Ja, es geht. Ich werde mich wohl an soviel nackte Haut gewöhnen müssen. Die anderen Männer scheinen ja auch kein Problem damit zu haben."

„Adrian, wir laufen hier doch nicht nackt rum!"

„Für mich schon."

„Okay, ich hole mir was zu trinken, auch was?"

„Nein, ich gehe mal zum Captain und Karen rüber."

Sharona bahnte sich ihren Weg zur Theke und bestellte sich erst mal einen Martini. Dann ließ sie ihre Blicke schweifen, auf der Suche nach interessanten Männern. In der Zwischenzeit begrüßte Adrian den Captain und seine Frau. Vorsichtshalber hatte er sich selber ein paar Tücher eingesteckt. Adrian setzte sich zu den Beiden und beobachtete die Paare, wie sie tanzten. Trudy tanzte auch gerne. Und ihr zu liebe, tat er es auch. Irgendwann sah er dann auch Sharona wieder. Umringt von 3 – 4 Männern. Sie flirtete hemmungslos. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl kam in ihm hoch.

‚Warum tut sie das? Sie hat das nicht nötig. Die Typen ziehen sie förmlich mit ihren Blicken aus. Sie hat aber auch eine verdammt gute Figur.'

Mit der Zeit wurde einer der Männer immer zudringlicher, und Sharona schien Probleme zu haben ihn sich vom Leib zu halten. Da trafen sich ihre Blicke. Adrian brauchte sie jetzt, er sah hilflos aus. Mit einem Ruck löste sie sich von ihren „Verehrern" und ließ sie verdutzt hinter sich. Ruhigen Schrittes ging sie zu Adrian und setzte sich neben ihm. Und wieder sieht er ihr einfach so zu.

‚Das Kleid steht ihr wirklich sehr gut.'

Dann kam sie ihm sehr nahe, da die Musik sehr laut war und fragte ihn, ob er mit ihr tanzen würde.

„Bitte Adrian, Du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich jetzt tanzen möchte."

Adrian sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Aber schon hatte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Er wehrte sich auch nicht besonders. Sharonas Berührungen fingen an ihm zu gefallen. Aber wie sollte er sie anfassen. Jetzt wurde gerade ein langsames Stück gespielt.

„Okay Adrian, eine Hand auf die Schulter, die Andere an meinen Rücken."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber da ist überall nackte Haut."

Augen verdrehen!

Dann packte sie seine Hände und legte sie an die jeweiligen Stellen auf ihren Körper. Es war schließlich nur ein Tanz!

Adrian fühlte sich erst unbehaglich, aber schnell gewöhnte er sich an die Berührung.

‚Sie hat weiche, zarte Haut.'

Adrians Hände fingen an ein wenig zu wandern. Jetzt streichelte er sie sachte.

‚Also das macht er bestimmt nicht unabsichtlich. Hier passiert irgendwas. Aber deute ich das auch richtig?'

Sharona presste sich näher an Adrian. Zuerst kam da ein kleiner Widerstand, der aber bald nachließ.

‚Hm, das mag er anscheinend.'

‚Sie fühlt sich gut an.'

Irgendwann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Beide waren unsicher.

‚_Gerne würde ich sie küssen.'_

‚_Was wäre, wenn ich ihn küssen würde? Er sieht so aus, als ob er darauf warten würde.'_

Sie näherte sich seinem Gesicht erschreckend nah. Aus Reflex zog er dann auch seinen Kopf zurück. Beugte sich dann aber sogleich wieder zur ihr herunter, schloß die Augen und ließ den unvermeidlichen Kuss zu.

‚Ich küsse Sharona, und ich mag es. Es ist gut. Bitte nicht aufhören.'

Doch er hörte auf.

„Tuch?"

„Och Sharona, w-warum machst D-Du nicht w-weiter."

„Ich glaube, wir werden hier beobachtet."

‚Ja, das ist wahr, der Captain schaut schon sehr interessiert hier rüber.'

„Sharona, ich möchte nach Hause."

Adrian blickte beschämt auf den Boden, Schultern hängend. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Zeit wie nix hatte Sharona Gail angerufen, sie solle doch vorbeikommen und Beide abholen. In der halben Stunde sprachen Beide kein Wort mehr miteinander und saßen nur noch stumm am Tisch. Jeder für sich gedankenverloren in seiner eigenen Welt. Als Gail endlich da war verabschiedeten sie sich von dem Captain und seiner Frau und gingen. Auch während der Fahrt war es totenstill im Auto.

„Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, würde ich jetzt fragen, was passiert ist. Aber ich lasse es. Soll ich sie zuerst nach Hause bringen, Adrian?"

„Ja, bitte."

Adrian analysierte die letzte Stunde. Und dabei sah er sie wieder einfach so an. Das Denken viel ihm leichter, wenn er sie ansehen durfte. Ansehen war gut.

‚Komm schon Adrian, wenn jetzt nicht irgendetwas passiert, ist es morgen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Ich kenn' mich doch. Ist das kompliziert! Ich muss mit Sharona reden. Reden ist gut.'

Relativ schnell waren sie bei Adrian zuhause und wollten ihn abladen.

„Gute Nacht, Adrian, bis morgen."

„Ah, Sharona,..."

„Ja?"

„Ahm...

„Was?"

„Wäre es m-möglich, dass Du noch mit nach o-oben kommst."

„Tut mir leid, aber Gail ist müde, und es wäre sehr unhöflich sie hier in der Kälte warten zu lassen."

„V-Vielleicht kannst Du nachher ein T-Taxi nehmen. Ich geben Dir auch das Geld."  
_'Er sieht wirklich aus, als möchte er jetzt nicht allein sein.'_

„Na gut, aber nur wenn ich noch einen Tee bei Dir bekomme."

„Tee ist kein Problem. Gute Nacht Gail und Danke."

Sie waren schon ein eingespieltes Team, wenn sie in seiner Küche waren. Jeder Handgriff sitzte. Die zwei Tassen Tee waren schnell gemacht. Und wieder sprach keiner ein Wort.

Bis es Sharona zu bunt wurde. Sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen was hier vor sich ging. Mitten in der Nacht hat sie eigentlich was besseres zu tun, als Tee zu trinken. Schlafen, zum Beispiel!

„Also Adrian, wenn Du mir etwas sagen möchtest, solltest Du es jetzt tun, oder ich hol mir jetzt ein Taxi und gehe."

Aber Adrian stand nur da, Augen gesenkt, und brachte kein Ton raus. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen.

„Was ist denn? Habe ich Dich auf dem Ball in irgendeiner Art und Weise verlegen gemacht. Wenn es so ist tut es mir leid, und ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

‚Er bereut den Kuss, ganz klar.'

Adrian rang mit seinen Händen. Aber wortlos.

„Also gut, ich gehe jetzt, wenn Du bereit bist zu reden, kannst Du Dich ja melden. Gute Nacht!"

Sagte es und wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zur Tür hinaus. Da packte er sie am Arm und zog sie zurück zu sich. Ganz nah.

„I-Ich möchte n-nicht, dass Du g-gehst...oh Gott, ich habe keine Erfahrung in solchen D-Dingen..."  
Sharona war irritiert.

„Welche Dinge, wovon sprichst Du."

Stille.

„Adrian."

Stille.

„Adrian!"

„I-Ich g-glaube,... i-ich h-habe m-mich i-in d-dich v-verliebt..."

Extreme Stille!

Sharona nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn sanft und leicht auf den Mund. Ab hier brauchten sie keine Worte mehr. Adrian presste sie ganz nah an sich und intensivierte den Kuss. Seine Zunge suchte den Eingang zu ihrem Mund, und fand ihn dann auch. Keine Gedanken an Bazillen oder anderen ekeligen Sachen. Er genoss es sichtlich, sich so hingeben zu können. Wie lang hatte er schon nicht mehr geliebt. Äonen. Seine Hände fingen an ihren Rücken zu erkunden. Langsam und erforschend. Als sie dann beide Luft schnappen mussten, nahm er sich ihren Hals und die Schultern vor.

‚So schön...'

Sharona hatte Angst sich ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben, weil sie befürchtete dass er jeden Moment auf hören würde. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig.

„Adrian,... Du weißt, was Du da tust...?"

„Es ist gut..."

„Was? Was ist gut?"

„Dich in meinen Armen zu halten, Dich zu küssen, Dich zu berühren. Das ist gut."

„Oh..., dann hör nicht auf..."

„Das habe ich nicht vor..."

Er fühlte jetzt ihren Körper mit Seinem. Eine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Po und streichelt ihn. Die Andere nahm ihren Weg von der Schulter Richtung Busen. Langsam umschloss er mit der Hand eine ihrer Brüste. Was ihr zu gefallen schien. Sein Körper fing an auf diese Berührungen zu reagieren. Sharona spürte, wie sich eine Beule in Adrians Hose bildete.

‚Mhm... das wird interessant... ich habe mir Adrian nie als Mann vorgestellt...'

Für einen Moment konnte er sich von Sharona lösen. Sah ihr tief in die Augen um die Bestätigung zu bekommen, dass es okay war, was sie taten. Es war okay. Es war gut. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie vorsichtig in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Kurz davor hielt Sharona ihn an.

„Bist Du sicher? Ich meine,... hier hast Du... mit Trudy..."

„Ja, ich bin sicher, Trudy hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich bis zum Rest meines Lebens um sie trauere. Sie wird verstehen..."

Und schon standen Beide im Schlafzimmer für dem Bett. Zuerst nahm sie ihm die Fliege ab und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Bewusst langsam, sodass er jederzeit eingreifen konnte, wenn er doch Zweifel bekommen sollte. Das Hemd war ausgezogen und flog auf einen Stuhl. Besorgt sah er hinterher.

‚Es wird knubbelig.'

Seine Aufmerksam wurde schnell wieder auf Sharona gelenkt, da sie sich jetzt seine Hose vornahm. Sie schaute dabei ihn seine Augen, um die Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass es in Ordnung war. Es war in Ordnung. Die Hose fiel auf den Boden. Gefolgt von Unterhemd und Socken.

‚Nett. Ein bisschen haarig, aber nett.' 

Sie machte weiter mit sich selbst. Schuhe aus, Kleid auf. Aber hier griff dann Adrian ein. Er schob selber die Träger von ihren Schultern, bis das Kleid von selbst auf den Boden fiel. Sie schmiegte ihren Körper in voller Länge an ihn.

‚Das fühlt sich so gut an.'

Sharona, nicht schüchtern, ließ ihre Hand tief runter wandern bis in seine Unterhose. Sie umfasste seinen steifen Penis und drückte ihn leicht.

‚Mir wird schwindelig.'

„Sharona, ich glaube, ich muss mich setzten."

„Tu das."

Sprach's, zog ihm dabei die Unterhose aus und stieß ihn leicht auf das Bett. Dort lag er erst mal mit geschlossen Augen und kämpfte mit sich.

‚_Ich habe Angst. Wie lange ist das schon her. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich tun soll. Sharona, bitte hilf mir.'_

"Adrian, schau mich an."

Er tat es. Im gleichen Moment lagen BH und Slip auf dem Boden. Er schaute sie einfach so an. Sein Penis zuckte.

„Komm."

Sie kam und legte sich über ihm. Erregung floß durch ihre Körper. Er packte sie und schwang sich auf sie. Jetzt konnte er seine Hände nicht mehr stillhalten. Er wollte sie überall berühren.

‚Ihre Brüste... fühlen sich... gut an.'

Adrian wollte mehr. Er begleitete seine Hände nun mit dem Mund. Diese Haut musste geküsst werden. Dem Stöhnen nach zu urteilen, schien es ihr zu gefallen. Bestätigt in seinem Handeln, ließ er seine Hand weiter nach unten wandern, bis er Haare spürte. Als Sharona ein Zögern bemerkte, führte sie seine Hand weiter bis tief zwischen ihre Beine.

‚Danke...'

Seine Finger suchten sich langsam ihren Weg durch ihre Vagina.

‚Sie ist schon feucht... es gefällt ihr... das ist gut...mir gefällt es auch... schon viel zu sehr...'

„S-Sharona,... ich g-glaube,... ich h-halte nicht l-lange durch..."

„Dann versuch es erst gar nicht."

Sie zog ihn hoch auf Augenhöhe und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Dabei nahm sie seinen Penis in die Hand und führte ihn zwischen ihre geöffneten Beine. Als er richtig platziert war, nickte sie ihm zu und flüsterte.

„Hier, hier ist es richtig."

Adrian zögert.

„Bitte Adrian, wenn Du Dich jetzt nicht bewegst, werde ich verrückt."

Adrian zögerte immer noch.

„Adrian...!"

Sie konnte nicht länger warten, nahm seinen Hintern in beide Hände und drückte ihn somit in sich.

‚_Ohgott-ohgott-ohgott...'_"Ohgott-ohgott-ohgott..."

„Adrian, alles okay?"

Er musste sich erst mal sammeln und sich zurückhalten.

‚Oh, das ist gut... aber jetzt ganz vorsichtig jetzt.'

„Einen Moment..."

„Adrian...?"

Dann begannen sie sich langsam zu bewegen. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück. Dabei hörten sie niemals auf sich überall zu küssen.

‚Oh, bitte, bitte... nicht so schnell...Pause!' 

Adrian hielt inne und zog so fragende Blicke auf sich.

„Entschuldige,... eine kleine Pause."

Sharona nahm seine Hand und legte sie so hin, dass sein Daumen auf ihre Klitoris drückte. Obwohl er mit Sicherheit nicht so viel Erfahrung hatte, wie Sharona, verstand er doch sofort, was sie wollte. Er begann sie mit leichtem Kreisen zu reiben.

‚Genau so,... mach weiter...Oh, Adrian,... du bist ein Künstler mit den Händen...'

Ihr Rhythmus wurde schneller und heftiger. Dass sie beide schwitzten, war Adrian im diesem Moment egal. Seine Gedanken waren bei Sharona. Und nur dort.

‚Sie ist noch schöner, wenn sie so erregt ist.'

Sekunden später kam sie, mit einer Plötzlichkeit, die ihn überraschte. Ein kurzes, leises Aufstöhnen und ein Zucken ging durch ihren ganzen Körper. Ihre Vagina zog sich rhythmisch zusammen und Adrian stieß weiter. Das war auch zuviel für ihn. Ein kurzer Aufschrei und er spritzte seinen Samen in sie hinein. Immer wieder und immer wieder. Bis er ausgepumpt auf sie zurück fiel.

‚Das ist mehr als gut.'

„Adrian, du erdrückst mich."

Ein kurzer Schwung und er lag auf dem Bett mit Sharona auf ihm.

„Besser?"

„Für mich schon, aber jetzt läuft alles auf Dich."

Panik!

‚Nein, nein, nein... es ist nichts Schmutziges... bleib ruhig Adrian... Sharona ist bei Dir, dir kann nichts passieren.'

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was Du jetzt denkst. Wehe, wenn Du jetzt aufstehst und hier sauber machen willst."

„Nein, werde ich nicht."

‚Whuh, das ging noch mal gut, wieder hat sich mich gerettet... Sex ist nicht schmutzig... nein, Sex ist gut... Sex **mit Sharona** ist gut.'

„Adrian, was ist?"

Ganz ernst sah er sie jetzt an.

„Adrian, Du machst mir Angst."

‚Ich liebe Dich.'

„Ich liebe Dich..."

‚Er hat es gesagt, er hat es wirklich gesagt. Und er lügt nie.'

„Es war schön...aber auch schön schnell. Tut mir leid, nach mehr als fünf Jahren ohne Sex, bin ich ein wenig aus der Übung gekommen. Schlimm?"

„Naja, es war wirklich sehr schnell...aber schnell muss nicht gleich schlecht bedeuten...Es war wunderbar...können wir das irgendwann wiederholen?"

„Auch wieder so schnell?"

Mittlerweile rollte sie sich von Adrian runter auf die Seite, und streichelte gedankenverloren die Haare auf seiner Brust. Aber sie merkte auch, dass er immer wieder runter auf seinen Penis schaute, der jetzt nass und klebrig zu gleich schien. Das ihr typische Augenrollen blieb da natürlich nicht aus.

„Ich geh' ja schon und hole Handtuch und Waschlappen."

‚Das ist gut...'

manuramone


End file.
